Ultrasound imaging is an important tool for cancer detection and treatment. The trend towards both better image quality in real-time is driving the industry in the direction of 2D array technology. 2D arrays employ a large number of piezoelectric elements. Multiplexing, synthetic aperture techniques and/or sparse array methods can reduce the number of elements, however each approach has drawbacks. High image quality will require clean signals and interconnects in the thousands. The objective of the proposed research is to develop repeatable low cost processes, build, test and make available, wide aperture multilayer 2D arrays such as, 128 X 128 element arrays. This device will offer significant value to 3D real-time imaging for the diagnosis of cancer as well as offering additional uses for the benefit of society. The goal of Phase I is to develop and demonstrate, the feasibility and commercial viability of critical interconnect processes and alignment systems for a 128 X 128 = 16,384 2D fully sampled array operating in the range of 3.5 MHz. Sonocor will capitalize on unique interconnect technology and fabrication techniques in combination with a novel transducer stack structure.